


A Good Time

by Huntershelper25



Series: Jensen x Reader [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntershelper25/pseuds/Huntershelper25
Summary: You have been frequenting this bar for years. It's where you do your best writing. Everything is as it always was, until he comes to town.





	A Good Time

                The scent of stale whiskey and leather wafts over you as you push through the old, heavy, wooden door. The familiar smell instantly relaxes you. You’ve been coming to this bar nearly every day for years. It’s not the happening place or the most popular in town, but that made it perfect for having a drink while you sit at the bar and work on your next story. The place was set up almost like a brandy and cigar gentlemen’s club with high back leather chairs placed around a fireplace or small tables. The bar itself, made of dark, shiny mahogany, was surrounded by free standing leather upholstered stool. The lighting was low and the atmosphere relaxing and strangely inspirational. You’ve written many a short story or chapter after chapter sitting in your usual spot on the stool in the back corner. From here you can easily observe the other patrons and derive individual back stories for each interaction fueling their own character development and inspiration.

               Today the bar is relatively empty, two gentlemen sit in the chairs facing the fireplace, their backs to you and hidden from you sight.

               “What will it be today?” The bartender, Eddy, asks as he wipes down the bar in front of you, “Is it a whiskey kind of day or a day fit for a nice merlot?”

               “Well, Eddy, I’ve got four shorts due to the publisher tomorrow and I’ve only got three written and no inspiration for the fourth,” you say pulling your notebook out of your bag and dropping it on the bar.

               “Whiskey it is then,” Eddy says with a smile.

               “You hear any interesting stories lately that I could possibly use?” you ask as he pours your drink.

               “Nothing lately, but there was this guy who came in last night asking if I knew anyone that could show him a good time.”

               “Like good time, good time? Lady of the evening good time?”

               “You jest, but I’m being serious.”

               “Please tell me that he was the stereotypical, overweight, balding businessman because that would make my day.”

               “Actually, no. He kinda looked like that actor you like so much. Remarkably so. So much in fact I told him to come back in tonight.”

               “Why would you do that?”

               “I thought you should get a look at this guy. Who knows maybe it really is him and I thought if it is, you’d like to meet him. Might make for some good inspiration.”

               “Eddy, are you pimping me out?” you scoff.

               “Only if it’s really him,” Eddy winks as he turns to help one of the gentlemen from the fireplace that had approached the bar.

               You shake your head and smile. Eddy was always telling you that you need a true social life, a good man to reign you in. You always retort his remarks with a joke about how it’s too bad he’s already married.

               You sip your whiskey as you stare at the blank pages before you. The hardest decision for you isn’t the direction or the main plot points, but what point of view you will choose for this piece. Will you choose third person inclusive and express the thoughts and wishes of every character, third person exclusive where the characters’ thoughts are a mystery, or perhaps the difficult second person where the reader becomes the protagonist and you lead them through this adventure first hand. Once you figure that out the rest usually slides nicely into place.

               As you sit your glass down the door opens and your heart drops out of your chest. It WAS him. He takes a quick glance around the place and when his eyes find you he gives you a quick smile and a nod.

               Your heart races as the fact that he is mere yards from you sinks in. You watch as he approaches the bar and exchanges words with Eddy. You feel your face flush as his eyes flit over to you again, his face serious this time.

               Eddy pours him a drink, which he picks up and begins to walk in your direction. Your palms begin to sweat, mouth runs dry, and you can feel your heart in your throat.

               You realize you’re staring and quickly turn your attention to the empty page before you and unconsciously begin tapping your pen upon the page while watching him out of the corner of your eye.

               He takes a seat just behind you off to your right, facing you. You can feel his stare bearing into your back. You question whether you should dare look. You look up and catch Eddy’s eye. He raises his eyebrows at you and winks. He’s totally pimping you out!

               You take a long draw of your whiskey, a deep breath, and turn your head ever so slightly in his direction, being careful not to seem like you’re spying on him, but he’s staring right at you tearing into you with those electric green eyes of his. His patented intense stare makes you flush and smile. Realizing this you become embarrassed and turn back to your drink.

               After a moment you feel a presence behind you and catch a subtle whiff of citrus. You sigh. They always say he smells of citrus.

               Out of the corner of your eye you see him sit on the stool beside you. Your heart skips a beat having him in such close proximity. Without thinking you turn to face him and smile, after all it’s the polite thing to do.

               “Hi,” he says, suddenly becoming shy himself.

               You laugh inwardly at this, but then quickly remember that he’s a self proclaimed shy guy.

               “What brings you to town?” For some reason his shyness has given you a slight boost of confidence.

               “Work,” he shrugs and licks his lips.

               The two of you continue talking for a while and as time passes you each become a little more comfortable. At one point you realize his leg is against yours and his hand that was once on his knee has migrated to yours. He sees you’ve noticed, but doesn’t move his hand, in fact he gives you a half smile and starts softly running his thumb back and forth sending a slight chill up your spine.

               Before you know it the two of you are sitting so close he’s practically breathing on your neck, his hand now on your inner thigh, the other on the small of your back. His chin practically resting on your shoulder has instinctually resulted in the two of you lowering your voices almost to a whisper.

               “You have a really pretty smile,” he says in your ear.

               You blush and smile even wider. For a moment you’re slightly bashful. You reach for your drink and notice that the glass is empty. You glance over at his drink and see that his is as well. You look up and notice that Eddy has disappeared as have the two gentlemen by the fireplace. The two of you are utterly alone.

               You hold back laughter as every fan fic you have ever read about this guy starts flooding your brain. Alone in a bar…. It’s too cliché. This whole situation is cliché. At this thought a small laugh escapes your lips.

               “What?” he asks.

               “Nothing, just realizing how cliche this has become.”

               He smiles as he stands and takes your hand, “How about we make it even more cliché and get the heck out of here?”

              


End file.
